


Кто мы есть

by KisVani



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эвони редко видит личность в смертных, но бывают исключения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто мы есть

Некоторые люди обладают особым даром: они способны сиять болезненно ярко, собирать полные концертные залы, заставлять стадионы бесноваться, а фанатов – бросаться под колеса с именем своего кумира на устах… если вовремя поддержать в них эту искру. В противном случае в мире появится просто еще один клерк, который поет в душе, или официантка, изредка берущая в руки гитару. Эвони готова наставлять их, поддерживать и вести к успеху, чтоб потом получить свое сполна. Она сама взращивает свою пищу и заботится о том, чтоб ее будущая добыча была счастлива. Потому что – пусть для создания гениальных творений художник и должен быть голодным – чтоб насытить лианан-ши, он должен быть успешным и уверенным в себе.

***

— Проводишь внеплановую проверку? – спрашивает Лорен, завидев Эвони на пороге лаборатории.  
— Мне просто скучно, – вот и ответ.

Лорен наклоняется к микроскопу и старается сделать вид, что ее совершенно не волнует пристальное внимание Морриган темных к ее скромной персоне.  
Эвони хватает опыта, чтоб не прикасаться ни к чему, хотя некоторые вещи смотрятся довольно неуместно в современной лаборатории. К примеру, страница древнего фолианта, скрученное кольцо из потемневшего от времени серебра и целая банка узорных крыльев треугольной формы.

— Изучаешь моих дальних родственников? – спрашивает Эвони, подойдя к Лорен вплотную.  
— Ты же против строгой отчетности? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает та.  
— Считай просто праздным любопытством.

***

Несмотря на распространенное заблуждение, Эвони не испытывает ненависти к смертным. Они могут быть полезными, могут быть вкусными, но большинство из них ей просто неинтересны. Все их мелкие эмоции, переживания и надежды наскучивают тому, кто вынужден вариться в этом супе чаяний и неуверенности, уже за первые сто, в лучшем случае двести лет. Эвони может при беглом знакомстве с человеком рассказать о его желаниях и страхах, сказать, каким будет его будущее, и предсказать реакции. Фейри в этом отношении несколько более оригинальны. Но и они часто действуют по шаблонам.

***

Лорен работает по ночам. Она говорит, что так ей лучше думается. А еще – что уютнее в лаборатории, где никого нет. Когда Эвони слышит это, то смеется.

— Ты учишься врать, – замечает она, – так, чтоб скрывать правду, не говоря ни слова лжи. Одобряю!

Лорен делает вид, что не поняла, на что намекает Эвони, а та не собирается что-то добавлять. Для нее вполне очевидно стремление к свободе человека, бывшего в услужении Эша и не смевшего даже чихнуть без его ведома. Лорен приходит в лабораторию посреди ночи просто потому, что может.

***

Это случается редко, но порой смертные становятся интересны Эвони не только с гастрономической точки зрения. И она обнаруживает некоторую закономерность: люди перестают подстраивать себя под накатанные штампы после того, как теряют все, вплоть до иллюзий, впадают в отчаянье, а потом из чистого упрямства решают снова подняться на ноги.

***

— Скажи, – интересуется Эвони, – чтоб ты оказалась в моей постели, тебя нужно сводить в ресторан? Или это не так действует?  
— Принимаю в оплату только пиццу, пиво и билеты на Комик-Кон, – серьезно отвечает Лорен.

Эвони улыбается: ее всегда забавляет, когда сарказм и ирония оказываются сущей правдой, пусть и маскируются под защиту от пугающей реальности.

***

С определенного момента в своей жизни Эвони считает интересной идею подталкивать смертных по этому пути. В том случае, если поблизости оказывается кто-то, застрявший на одном из этапов. Потому что на то, чтоб провести человека от начала и до конца, у Эвони никогда не хватает терпения.

***

— Ты хочешь чего-то конкретного? – спрашивает Лорен. – Просто сегодня у меня нет особого настроения угадывать желания своих хозяев.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять еще раз, что я не твоя хозяйка, – лениво отвечает Эвони, – иначе переломаю тебе парочку изящных пальчиков. Мизинцы, например.

Лорен нервно смеется. Понимает по тону, что это не дурашливая угроза.

— Умеете вы, темные, мотивировать.  
— Ох, поверь, это было бы наказание и для меня, – отвечает Эвони, – мне нравятся твои пальцы.

Она улыбается тому, как Лорен слегка вздрагивает и сцепляет руки в замок.

***

Лорен неожиданно оказывается удобным материалом. Многие годы она являлась для Эвони не более чем просто зверушкой светлых, теоретически – полезным приобретением, но не стоящим особых усилий. Потом она превратилась в аппарат влияния на неопределившегося суккуба. Позже, когда Лорен, сама того не ведая, подставила всех людей на службе фейри и сбежала, а затем осознала масштабы своего поступка, она превратилась для Эвони не просто в инструмент, а в личность. Которую интересно заполучить в свои руки и посмотреть, удастся ли с ней наиграться вдоволь до того, как она сломается окончательно.

***

Когда Лорен сама тянется за поцелуем, уже второй раз после начала их сотрудничества, Эвони не удивляется. Больше ее поражает другое.

— Надо же, – говорит она, – я не чувствую пленки у тебя на губах.  
— Сегодня поцелуй – это просто поцелуй, – даже не пытается отпираться Лорен, а потом тянет Эвони к себе.

Можно было бы на этом и закончить, но всегда интереснее дойти до конца.

Лорен хрупкая, как и любой из смертных, у нее тонкая кожа, на которой остаются багровые следы от ногтей Эвони, и они не спешат исчезать через секунду, как было бы с любым из фейри. Есть нечто пьянящее в том, чтоб видеть, как следы и отметины остаются на человеческих телах. Будь то символ страсти, боли или того и другого вместе.

Эвони прикусывает сосок Лорен, и та выгибается и издает протяжный стон.

Если посмотреть на это с точки зрения обладания, Эвони предпочитает отмечать свою собственность не всякой бижутерией, как делают светлые, нет, – она выжигает свой знак на коже… только знает, что в отношении Лорен это не сработает. Даже неся отметины Морриган, та останется личностью с собственной волей. Пусть и будет осознавать, что неповиновение принесет смерть, но найдет способ, лазейку и выход. Там, где Эвони будет ждать меньше всего. Именно это делает Лорен особенной, а вовсе не ее стремление к знаниям. Особенной и манящей, такой слабой, человечной и вместе с тем отчаянной.

Для Эвони Лорен не лучше, чем суперзвезда, художник с мировым именем или безвестный поэт. Она просто кое-что другое. Не пища, но и не другой фейри, противник, которого следует переиграть.

Лорен – это игрушка, головоломка, загадка и целая кондитерская фабрика.

А еще у нее восхитительные пальцы, которыми она надавливает именно там, где нужно, и делает это так четко, словно играет на чувствительном музыкальном инструменте.

Оргазм накатывает на Эвони волнами и не только благодаря тому, что Лорен знает, что делает, ведь для лианан-ши важна идея и вдохновение. А уж этого хватает с лихвой.

— Теперь твоя очередь, – хрипло говорит Эвони и перекатывается, оказываясь сверху.

На секунду в глазах Лорен появляется страх, который она пытается скрыть, но он остается: легкий оттенок запаха и тень цвета. Эвони не ощущает это слишком остро, впрочем, ей и не нужно.

Совсем скоро он исчезнет, сменившись тем ощущением, которое балансирует на тонкой грани между наслаждением и болью. Ведь смертным достичь ее очень просто.

***

Эвони бодрит то, что она не может предсказать следующий шаг Лорен. Пока что не может. А когда это ей удастся, смертная станет просто еще одной игрушкой с ограниченным сроком годности. Как, в общем-то, и все они. 


End file.
